


情欲之神的诅咒

by CicoLilia



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Alexios (Assassin's Creed), F/M, Olispos, Pegging, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CicoLilia/pseuds/CicoLilia
Summary: 起因是有一天我在想，阿利变成动物会是什么，前面都还比较正常，想到了狼和豹子这类，然后我想到，我家阿利是个远程系贱人，贱比程度和乌鸦有的一拼，后来这个文就出现了，别看标题长这样，其实是恶搞文
Relationships: Alexios/Odessa (Assassin's Creed), Alexios/Odessa/Roxana, Alexios/Roxana (Assassin's Creed)
Kudos: 3





	情欲之神的诅咒

这件事得从有一天阿利克西欧斯在骑马时忽然变成了一只鸟开始说起。他一开始以为，自己可能触发了什么bug，自动蓝牙连接了伊卡洛斯，但是他彼时依然待在马背上，还被颠的直接掉了下去，幸好有他长年连接伊卡洛斯的经验，才没有直接毫无形象的摔成一摊鸟，他的装备与武器也掉了一地，只是弗伯斯好像没有注意到他的失踪，依旧扑棱着翅膀扬着蹄子飞奔疾驰，很快就跑出了他能追上的范围。

“……”

他眼看着抛下他绝尘而去的弗伯斯，想说点什么，张嘴就发出了一声乌鸦叫。

太棒了，我还是一只乌鸦。他在心里翻了个白眼，还没等他想明白这一切究竟是怎么发生的，一片阴影笼罩在了他的上方，是伊卡洛斯。他的鹰拍着翅膀降落在了他身旁，尽管目前来说他还听不懂鸟语——伊卡洛斯也没有叫，只是盯着他看，但他依然从那双眼睛中看出了深深的疑惑，想必对方目睹了他变身的全过程，此刻大概也根本不知道发生了什么。

这场灾难的变身持续了大概一个小时，期间阿利克西欧斯哪也没去，他需要守着他的衣服（虽然没有多少布料）和武器，然后顺便学会了飞行，他变回人的时候正站在一截树枝上，突如其来的迅速变化让他来不及反应直接毫无防备的掉落下去，这次他摔的很没有形象，还全裸。

“……Malaka，又是哪个混蛋神搞出来的。”

他躺在地上，忍不住骂了一句，伊卡洛斯适时的飞到他身边，用喙去蹭他的脸。

阿利克西欧斯真诚的希望这种意外事件只发生这一次，当然，他想多了，第二天的同一时间，他又变成了乌鸦，只是这次更加的不幸，他当时正在一个领袖宅邸里偷鸡摸狗，变成鸟之后只能尴尬的原地踱步，盯着他那堆散落在地上的衣服，希望路过的卫兵什么都看不见，事实证明这个世界的卫兵的确都是睁眼瞎，问题出在他变回来的时候，那时，他又突然从一只鸟变回裸男的时候，正赶上一个士兵来巡逻。他和刚刚转过拐角的壮汉相对无言了两秒钟，气氛一时无比尴尬，之后他清了清嗓子。

“我是，我是你们主子叫的男妓。”

当然没能骗过对方，那个壮汉挥着他的刀就冲了上来，阿利克西欧斯只能裸体和他肉搏，同时在心里把他能想到的会干这种事的神都痛骂了一顿，最令他烦扰的一点是那个士兵的呼喝声还引来了其他守卫，他只能在杀死对方后一把捞过自己的衣服和各种装备匆忙跳窗而逃，并在大街上裸奔，委实把他的脸都丢光了。

“你绝对是触怒了什么神，阿利克西欧斯！跟我一起去波塞冬的神庙里献上祭品，在展现了对神的虔诚敬意后，你一定就不会再变成鸟了。”

“为什么是波塞冬，巴尔纳巴斯，而且其实我已经知道了该如何解决……”

阿利克西欧斯正在跟他最亲密的朋友之一讲述他的悲惨遭遇，他们站在阿德瑞斯提亚号的甲板上，距离他即将变成鸟的时间大概还有一个多小时，这次他决定在船上安稳的度过，不想再整出什么幺蛾子了。

“昨晚，我做了一个梦，我梦见了厄洛斯，他说，这是一个诅咒……”

“果然是诅咒！”

巴尔纳巴斯立刻夸张的惊叹起来，阿利克西欧斯头疼的扶了扶额头，决定无视这句惊叹继续说下去，“我需要找到我的真爱……那种会陪我度过一生的真爱，然后和对方心意相通。”

巴尔纳巴斯难得的没有立刻接话，他安静了几秒，问出了一个致命的问题：“你的真爱是谁？”

“我也不知道，而且心意相通是什么意思我也不是很懂。”阿利克西欧斯诚实的回答，接着顿了一顿，像是在思考，“考虑到这话是厄洛斯说的，我觉得他的意思是指做爱。”

巴尔纳巴斯把到嘴边的“是和对方互诉衷肠吗？”咽了回去。

“我准备今天就行动，先从几个我觉得最有可能的开始，要是还不成功的话……巴尔纳巴斯…”说到这里阿利克西欧斯忽然用一种奇特的眼神盯着他的大副看，大概介于一言难尽和恳求之间。

“宙斯在上！阿利克西欧斯，你是想和我上床吗！？”

“不要那么大声！”

阿利克西欧斯简直想一把捂住对方的嘴，好在似乎并没有人在意他们之间的对话。“那是除非到了迫不得已的时候我才会……”他补充了一句。巴尔纳巴斯睁大了他那只没瞎的眼睛，憋了几秒后才挤出来一句：“作为你最好的朋友，我一定会全力帮助你，但我衷心的希望我们不会发展到那一步。”

阿利克西欧斯为真爱远征的第一站是从阿德瑞斯提亚号上开始的——在他从乌鸦变回人之后——毕竟船上就有好几个他的炮友……当然他并没有光天化日朗朗乾坤之下就和人在甲板上行苟且之事，他先是叫了奥德萨出来，和她一起在船只停靠的城镇里找了家旅店，然后他们……

做完之后阿利克西欧斯陷入了沉思，鉴于他需要等到明天该变成鸟的时候才能确定奥德萨是不是他的真爱，他现在有点不知道该做什么，毕竟罗珊娜也在船上，他觉得分成两天来效率太慢，但是吧，马上去找罗珊娜又未免……

“你看上去好像还需要发泄一次。”奥德萨躺在他身边，手在他的腹肌上摸来摸去，阿利克西欧斯含混的应了一声，觉得自己很对不起她，不过这种内疚情绪马上就被打断了。

“你想不想让我把罗珊娜带来我们一起再来一次。”

“嗯！？”

奥德萨侧过身体，撑起自己的头，表情似乎是在忍笑，“你刚刚和巴尔纳巴斯说的话我都听见了。”

“什么？你是怎么……”

“我当时就站在旁边。”

阿利克西欧斯捂住了眼睛，觉得自己真是一个十足的蠢货，还很瞎，奥德萨还在火上浇油：“我还和罗珊娜打赌你会先找谁。”

“你们居然打赌…等一下你都告诉谁了？”

“放心吧，没有告诉你的弟弟妹妹。”

阿利克西欧斯开始冷静的思考她这话的意思是不是指除了卡珊德拉和史坦托尔之外，其他所有人都知道了。他刚思考到一半，他们所在房间的大门就忽然被人一脚踹开，阿利克西欧斯吓了一跳，等他看清来人的时候表情就变得很莫名其妙了。奥德萨则是迅速转头看向门边，之后就翻了个白眼鄙视的丢出一句：“你来干什么，快滚。”

“我当然是来拯救我们美丽的阿利克西欧斯于水火之中！”

“谢谢你的夸奖，呃……”阿利克西欧斯发现他忘记了对方的名字，实际上他只记得对方养的那只名叫鸡卡洛斯的公鸡，他决定暂时在心里管这位老兄叫“驯鸡人”。

驯鸡人看上去完全不介意和他共处一室的另外两个人都没穿衣服的事实，他在房间里来回走了几步，手往腰上一插，开始发号施令：“既然你们已经完事，那就该轮到我了，亲爱的驯鹰人，我保证和我做过之后你一定能摆脱这诅咒之苦。”

奥德萨看也不看驯鸡人一眼，坐起来开始穿衣服，阿利克西欧斯则意识到一件事，“等一下。”他说，“你刚刚是一直在外面偷听吗？”

“虽然我不认为这位女士会是你命中注定的爱人，但我也知道打扰他人欢爱是非常不雅的行为，所以，是的，我一直在外面等到你们完事。”

阿利克西欧斯用手扶住了额头。奥德萨看上去则在“一刀砍死他得了”和“跟这种人纠缠是浪费时间”这两种心态里摇摆不定，最后她决定把这个问题留给阿利克西欧斯，自己则收拾好拿上武器就走了，只留下两个男人无言相对。

阿利克西欧斯清了清嗓子，决定打破这种尴尬，“你，你真的觉得你是我的……”

“我们肯定是一对，毕竟，你我都是驯鹰人。”

“我和百臂巨人都比和你更有可能。”

阿利克西欧斯用手揉着自己的眉心，干脆利落的否定了他，但驯鸡人并没有被打击到，相反，他更加的斗志昂扬起来，“或许你还不敢承认这一事实，但我们绝对是……”

“行了行了，你想做爱就做吧。”

他放弃和对方讲道理，重新躺回地毯上，同时抓了个枕头塞在腰下——做一次而已，他也没什么损失，他和奥德萨刚刚用的橄榄油还剩了些，凑合着用吧。

※※※

不知道驯鸡人感觉如何，阿利克西欧斯和他做完后，在心里琢磨了一会儿，决定把他放到“还行”那一栏，现在，他觉得自己需要好好整理一下发型，顺便赶紧把对方打发走。

当他往发辫上固定小金珠的时候奥德萨推开门走了进来，而且后面还跟了一个。“你好啊，船长。”罗珊娜笑着冲他打招呼。阿利克西欧斯眨了眨眼睛，一瞬间觉得自己好像个在安舒莎手下卖身的男妓。

“我们刚刚在街上遇见了养鸡的那个，所以我猜你们大概完事了。”奥德萨一边说一边把手里拎着的东西放在了地上——一个水桶。“你先洗一洗自己。”这下阿利克西欧斯真的觉得自己是男妓了，不过他确实也需要清洗……鉴于现在他的腿间沾了不少精液。接着他看见罗珊娜拿出一根假阳具在手里掂量，天地良心算上这次他只见过这东西两回，上一次还是和阿尔西比亚狄斯。

“我们觉得这种道具能让性生活更愉快。”

阿利克西欧斯看着罗珊娜轻松愉悦的表情，产生了一种预感，那东西不是给她们自己准备的，事实上，他猜对了。

等他们正式开始的时候，罗珊娜挤进了他的两腿之间，而奥德萨坐到了他的身后，她拥着雇佣兵，手沿着他美好的腹肌线条向下游走，绕过他的性器，在鼠蹊部停留了一会儿，然后就探向了他的后穴。“奥德萨……好吧，我猜这种大概也算。”阿利克西欧斯把手搭在罗珊娜的胳膊上，喘息着吞进了另一个人的手指，这并不难，毕竟他才刚被使用过。

“只要我们充满欢愉的声音能被厄洛斯听见，我想他是不会在意细节问题的。”罗珊娜摸着阿利克西欧斯手感良好的臀部，把他的腿架的更高了些，凑上去吻他。他在接吻的间隙里含糊的呻吟着，奥德萨用手指操的他很舒服，柔软的指腹按压着他身体里那个特殊的部位，这让他在酥麻的快感中绷紧了小腹，他还不知道那个叫什么，或许阿尔西比亚狄斯知道，之后可以问问他……温柔的指奸并没有持续很久，在他半勃的时候奥德萨就退出了，接着那根带着凉意的石制假阳具抵在了他还没合拢的穴口上，表面涂着层橄榄油。“我真希望我能用一根真的来操你。”罗珊娜边说边往他的身体里捅，动作可是比奥德萨粗鲁多了。

“轻点，轻点…啊！操！”

阿利克西欧斯忍不住骂了句脏话，对方一用力直接将假阳具推到了底部，他的穴口被完全撑开，石制的物体顶的他难受，身体反射性的夹紧了深入体内的异物。罗珊娜停下动作，用手轻抚他的侧脸。“抱歉，弄疼你了吗？”

“没，没事，等一会儿就好……”

阿利克西欧斯尽量放松自己，此时奥德萨的手摸到了他的胸肌上，用手指逗弄着挺立起来的乳尖，指甲掐进乳头上的凹陷里，这有点疼，但是他喜欢。罗珊娜见他差不多适应了，又重新抓住假阳具的底部，速度不算快却有力的操他。阿利克西欧斯的大腿发着抖，身上出了一层细密的汗，随着她们的动作发出柔软的呻吟，“啊…稍微，往上点，嗯…哈啊……”他一边指导罗珊娜顶他舒服的地方一边抚慰着自己的性器，奥德萨在他手背上拍了一下，“让我来吧。”

“我得承认我还挺喜欢这样…唔！？”就在他准备放松享受的时候奥德萨在他肩上咬了一口，留下不浅的牙印，“别得意忘形。”她警告他。

阿利克西欧斯小声嘟囔了些什么，尾音融化在一声拔高了的喘息中，罗珊娜加快了速度，粗大的假阳具碾着他的腺体猛地顶进深处再被用力的抽出，他向后仰起脖子，在快感中挣扎着呻吟，不自觉的把腿张的更开，奥德萨的手淫也让他舒服的不行，对方现在重点照顾着他的龟头，手指圈成一个环来回套弄冠状沟，他的阴茎往外吐着前液，流出的水把会阴弄得湿漉漉的。

“啊……我，我快……啊…嗯——”

他绷紧了肌肉，在几次充满力道的撞击后哆嗦着射了出来，精液溅在他自己的小腹上，罗珊娜让那根玩具留在了他体内，凑上来咬他的脖子，奥德萨还在把玩他的性器，他抗议了两声最后只能按住对方的手腕，“我难受。”他喘着气简短的说。

“你比平时快了不少。”罗珊娜按着他的胸口调笑他。阿利克西欧斯哼了一声，他的喉结上刚多出一个新鲜的牙印，这令他开始疑惑自己的口感有那么好吗，他的炮友都喜欢啃他。

“我觉得你明天还是会继续变成鸟，说真的，你应该在船上留到明天，我们都想和变成鸟的你玩玩，你今天和伊卡洛斯一起站在船头上的样子真的很可爱。”

“你会飞吗？我只看见你蹦来蹦去。”

“不了，我总感觉你们会拔我的毛，还有，我会飞。”

阿利克西欧斯一边和她们聊天一边皱着眉把假阳具从体内抽了出来，那里甚至无法合拢，他猜测自己可能一时半会儿骑不了马。

“好吧，我们会想你的，船长，你接下来打算去哪？”

“我想先去阿尔卡德亚。”

他闭了闭眼，决定先在这屋里躺会儿，之后说不定还能再来一次。

TBC


End file.
